


If You See

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Batman is curious after he follows Frog to the Sewer King and views the distressed Sewer King with a newspaper.





	If You See

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''FROG? FROG!'' the Sewer King shouted after he scowled by his throne. He viewed Frog appearing and giving him a newspaper. ''At least I'm not like my abusive father near you. At least you aren't useless,'' he said. He watched as Frog ran from him. 

*At least Batman isn't here to defeat me. Frog never stole a pretty, but the newspaper will do.* He opened the newspaper and gasped. 

Batman appeared and frowned. ''I followed a boy into the sewer. You should be arrested.'' 

The Sewer King revealed tears before Batman tried to comfort him. He saw his mother's obituary.

 

THE END


End file.
